Memories Of Happy Days
by White Lavender
Summary: -Special for HFNH- kenangan yang indah akan selalu tersimpan dilubuk hati yang dalam. kenang-kenangannya bersama Naruto, diabadikan dalam sebuah benda yang menjadi sejarah mereka berdua. RnR please ! gomen telat.


**~Special fic for HFNH~**

Huwaaa.. gomen telat. . Tapi masih hari HFNH kan? ^^

Hoho... ini pertama kalinya Yui ikut berpartisipasi dalam membuat fic khusus HFNH. YEAY!! Go NaruHina! Go NaruHina! Go.. XD

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic Yui yang (mungkin) agak jauh dari kata fluffy, hehe...

Let's go reading my fic NaruHina!

Happy Reading and Here We Go!! ^0^

.

**Disclaimer:**

Om Masashi Kishimoto, Yui pinjem NaruHinanya bentar aja buat perayaan ini ya? (Masashi: Oke! Tapi bentar aja ya.) (YEAY!!! *peluk-peluk Naruhina*).

.

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, lebyaness, misstypo bertebaran, terinspirasi dari sebuah Ending lagu anime Trouble Chocolate (tapi versi bahasa Indonesia, hehe..) jadi jangan heran kalo ada liriknya, ini bukan songfic!, dan warning-warning lainnya.

.

**~Memories**** Of Happy Days~**

**By: Yui Hoshina**

**. **

Kreeekk....

Sesosok tangan membuka pintu sebuah ruangan dengan sangat perlahan. Tampak seorang wanita yang diperkirakan berumur lebih dari 25 tahun membuka pintu tersebut dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Debu-debu mulai berlomba keluar membuat wanita itu terbatuk-batuk dan berusaha melindungi indra penciumannya dengan sehelai sapu tangan. Ia pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dan masih menutupi indra pernapasannya. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengamati setiap bagian, langkah kecilnya membuat suara-suara yang sedikit mengganggu indra pendengaran dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati isi dari ruangan tersebut.

"_Tidak ku sangka, ternyata__… lebih kotor dari dugaanku," _gumam wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata. Hinata mulai merapikan ruangan itu yang tak lain adalah gudang, untuk memberinya jalan.

"_Banyak sekali barang-barang bekas disini. Apa __'dia' tidak pernah membersihkannya, ya?"_ batin Hinata heran dan mulai menjelajahi bagian-bagian yang menurutnya perlu dipindahkan dan ditata ulang.

BRUUKKKK!!!

"KYAAAAA...." Hinata refleks berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja ada benda terjatuh dari arah belakangnya. Hinata menelusuri setiap ruangan dan memikirkan benda apa yang terjatuh tadi.

Mata lavendernya pun tertuju pada sebuah buku yang cukup besar dan tak jauh darinya, dekat pintu gudang. Ia pun mengambil buku itu dan meniupnya. "Fuuuhh... uhuk.. uhuk.." debu-debu mulai beterbangan dari buku itu dan membuat Hinata terbatuk-batuk. Sebenarnya, buku apa itu?

"_Buku apa ini?"_ batin Hinata heran dan seraya keluar dari gudang untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pohon sakura yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia pun duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu dan mulai memandang buku itu sebentar. Motif bunga sakura menghiasi bingkainya dan dan didiringi motif sulur berwarna emas yang semakin mempermanis buku itu. Hinata mulai membuka buku tersebut dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"I-ini..." Hinata terkejut ketika membuka buku itu. Banyak sekali terpasang fotonya dan foto seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya dari kecil sampai ia dewasa. Foto saat festival, ulang tahun, bahkan saat natal. Ternyata, itu adalah sebuah ALBUM PHOTO yang sudah lama.

"_Sudah lama sekali__ rasanya...."_ gumam Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri dan mulai ber flashback ria saat masa kecilnya sambil memandang isi dari album photo tersebut.

.

**~Flasback mode: ON~**

.

"Hinata, kita sekelas lagi ya," kata seorang laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning cerah dan mempunyai mata biru langit. Ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender. Mereka berdua memakai seragam SMA Konoha Gakuen dan baru saja selesai dari upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, Naruto-kun," sahut anak yang dipanggil Hinata yang saat ini tersenyum manis dihadapan lawan bicaranya. Naruto blushing melihat senyuman manis Hinata.

"Y-ya begitulah. Karena kita teman sejak kecil kan, hehe... "Naruto nyengir dan menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sempat mampir di wajahnya.

"Kau memang terlalu bersemangat. Aku jadi penasaran ingin melihatmu menangis, hihi.." sindir Hinata tanpa ada maksud mengejek.

"Hei, kalau aku pemurung, siapa lagi yang akan mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' setiap hari," goda Naruto. Hinata blushing mendengar pernyataan tadi. "...Aku cuma bercanda, hehe..." lanjut Naruto terkikik-kikik.

Hinata cemberut. Sebenarnya, ia berharap itu pernyataan suka yang sesungguhnya dari Naruto pada dirinya. Tapi, itu sudah cukup menghangatkan perasaannya saja, tanpa meminta lebih.

"Aku suka padamu, Hinata," ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang lembut. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Aku serius..." bisik Naruto tepat disebelah telinga Hinata dan seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya karena Kurenai-sensei sudah tiba disana. Wajah Hinata kembali memanas dan beberapa saat ia tersenyum senang.

"_Aku juga... Naruto-kun,"_

_. _

**~oOo~**

_**Dicintai oleh dirimu..**_

_**Bagai lukisan menjadi sore hari**_

_**Setiap kali aku berduka**_

_**Kau selalu menghiburku..**_

**~oOo~**

.

Hinata terduduk lemas di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan seseorang yang selalu ada bersamanya.

"Haaaaahhh...." Hinata menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya, ia mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan teh kaleng yang baru saja dibelinya lewat mesin minuman otomatis pada Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya.

"Terima kasih... bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun," Hinata kembali murung, hanya memandang teh kaleng yang diberikan Naruto. Naruto terheran-heran dan beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapatkan suatu ide.

"Aku suka padamu!" Naruto tiba-tiba mengatakan perasaannya. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja teh kaleng yang digenggamnya terjatuh jika Naruto tidak menangkapnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata blushing. Ia memandang Naruto kaget, heran plus malu.

"Hehe... kalau aku mengatakan itu, kau langsung bereaksi ya.." Naruto memasang wajah khasnya. Wajah tersenyum yang membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum.

"Dasar jahil, hehe..." Hinata tertawa kecil dan memukul bahu Naruto pelan. Naruto hanya tertawa menerima pukulan dari Hinata.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Naruto.

"Ekh... maksudnya?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Jika kau ada masalah lebih baik ceritakan saja. Kau manis jika tersenyum dan terlihat jelek jika murung, hehe.." canda Naruto.

"Kau sedang menghiburku atau meledekku?" tanya Hinata sedikit sweetdrop mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Dua-duanya, hehe..." jawab Naruto polos. Hinata hanya pasrah melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu (atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintainya) yang kelewat polos. "Lalu... kau punya masalah apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-itu... rahasia perempuan!" jawab Hinata sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini telah memerah.

"Hei, apa masalah itu terlalu rahasia untuk diketahui anak laki-laki?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia heran dengan tingkah Hinata yang tidak biasanya dan saat ini sedang memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku terpilih menjadi ketua panitia kelas dalam festival sekolah yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, ja-jadi..."

"Hah, cuma itu?! Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukannya bagus kalau kau terpilih jadi ketua, aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto heran.

"Haaahh... apa kau tau acara apa yang akan disumbangkan oleh kelas kita?" tanya Hinata pasrah menerima kepolosan Naruto.

"Ng.. bukannya, Café ya?" sahut Naruto. "Terus, apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Be-begini... se-setiap anak perempuan wajib memakai baju maid dengan tambahan telinga kelinci yang menjadi bandonya, ja-jadi..." Hinata tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Jadi kau juga akan memakai baju maid itu dan memakai bando kelinci," tebak Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" tanya Naruto lagi (dan lagi) dengan tampang polosnya.

"A-aku malu... bagaimana jika ada yang berbuat macam-macam," Hinata merasa khawatir. Ia khawatir jika kejadian 2 tahun lalu waktu dia masih kelas 2 SMP, saat pertama kalinya ia memakai baju maid waktu festival, ia sempat digoda preman sekolah yang entah darimana munculnya. Untung saja waktu itu Naruto datang menolongnya.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Aku akan melindungimu," kata Naruto percaya diri.

"Terima kasih.. tapi... rasanya sangat mustahil, Naruto-kun. Ini pekerjaan anak perempuan," kata Hinata memperingatkan.

"E, ekh! Be-benar juga. Bukannya siswa laki-laki dilarang masuk kelas karena pasti akan membuat yang lainnya repot (kata siswi perempuan sih, selain Hinata tentunya). Bagaimana ya?" Naruto berpikir. Beberapa lama kemudian, wajahnya sudah cerah ceria.

"Aku punya ide!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Ide apa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Nanti kau juga tau!" kata Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan seraya meninggalkan Hinata (teganya dikau, Naruto! *ditendang Naruto*)

"Tu-tunggu Naruto..." Hinata seraya menyusul Naruto yang kini sudah lumayan jauh darinya.

.

**~OoO~**

.

2 minggu kemudian, hari festival sekolah pun dimulai.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang merapikan aksesoris yang akan dipakai untuk Café kelas nantinya.

"I-iya.." Hinata keluar dari ruang gantinya dan kini sudah memakai baju maid berwarna putih siluet ungu pucat dengan hiasan renda-renda yang manis dibagian bawah roknya.

"Wah, Hinata. Kau manis sekali," puji Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih, Sakura-chan," Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Sudah, sudah, kau keluar saja dan jangan lupa aksesorisnya ya," kata Sakura sambil memasangkan bando telinga kelinci dirambut Hinata. Hinata mengangguk pelan dan seraya keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kelas yang digunakan untuk acara Café.

"Apa dia sudah keluar?" tanya seseorang dibalik tirai jendela.

"Yup! Pakaianmu ada disana, Naruto," kata Sakura menunjuk sebuah pakaian yang tergantung disamping lemari.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Tolong jaga bidadari kelas kita, ya." Pesan Sakura.

"Itu sudah pasti!"

.

**~#o#~**

**. **

Festival sekolah telah dimulai. Banyak sekali kegiatan yang disumbangkan oleh masing-masing kelas untuk memeriahkan acara tersebut termasuk kelasnya Hinata.

"Hinata, tolong bawakan teh ini ke meja nomor 7," pinta Tenten sambil memberikan nampan yang berisi 2 cangkir teh pada Hinata.

"I-iya.." Hinata menerima nampan tersebut dan membawanya ke meja nomor 7 dan beralih ke meja lainnya untuk mencatat pesanan. Fiuuh.. kelas yang sibuk.

BRAKKK!! Pintu kelas itu terbuka dengan sangat kasar. Tampak segerombolan siswa SMA lain yang terlihat sangar dan brutal. Kalau dihitung sekitar 5 orang siswa. Para anak perempuan yang ada dikelas termasuk Hinata gemetar dan takut melihat gerombolan itu.

"Hei! Cepat bawakan apa saja yang ada di Café ini!" perintah salah seorang dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana ini, aku tidak berani melayani mereka. Hinata, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ino yang sudah takut pada gerombolan itu. Hinata tidak berkutik, mana mungkin ia bisa melayani gerombolan preman sekolah seperti mereka. Trauma 2 tahun yang lalu langsung menghinggapinya.

"Heh, kau yang memakai maid putih! Cepat bawakan pesanan kami!" kata preman yang satu lagi sambil menunjuk Hinata. Hinata sudah lemas ketika salah satu preman itu menunjukknya. Kalau dulu, ada Naruto yang menolongnya, tapi sekarang, Naruto bahkan tidak ada. Bagaimana ini?

"_Naruto-kun, tolong aku!"_

TEP! Tepukan seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Hinata dan berjalan melewati Hinata menemui para preman tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka," bisik orang itu tepat ditelinga Hinata sesaat sebelum ia melewatinya.

Hinata terkejut dan mengamati lekat-lekat seorang anak perempuan yang memakai maid berwarna oranye, rambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua, tidak lupa pula bando kelinci yang membingkai rambutnya pirangnya.

"Si-siapa dia? Sepertinya, ia bukan anggota kelas kita," kata Hinata heran. Para anak perempuan yang ada di kelas terheran-heran dengan sosok yang kini tengah melayani para preman itu. Dan tampaknya para preman itu senang, dilihat dari raut wajah mereka yang melembut. Sakura yang ada disamping Hinata menanggapi perkataan Hinata barusan.

"Tidak. Ia memang anggota kelas kita. Dia itu.." Sakura berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Raut muka Hinata berubah seketika.

"Naruto…"

.

**~#o#~**

.

Festival telah berakhir, kini tinggal Hinata dan Naruto yang masih berada di kelas.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu tadi, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak masalah. Bukannya aku sudah janji untuk melindungimu," kata Naruto.

"Yah, kau memang selalu berjanji padaku," kata Hinata yang kini tengah memandang matahari sore yang berwarna merah kekuningan yang sangat indah. _"Sunset yang indah…"_

"Hei, Hinata!" panggil Naruto. Hinata beralih memandang Naruto yang memanggilnya. "Mau berfoto bersama? Kebetulan pemandangannya sangat indah dan cocok dibuat sebagai kenang-kenangan.." tawar Naruto sambil memamerkan kamera yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Tentu saja. Kita buat banyak kenangan di sekolah ini," kata Hinata bersemangat.

Naruto kemudian memasang kamera tersebut dan menentukan posisi yang sekiranya cocok untuk berfoto.

"Hinata, siap ya!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata kemudian memeluknya dan membentuk kedua jarinya menjadi huruf V.

"Cheese~!"

BLITZ!

.

**~OoO~**

.

**Hinata's Pov**

Selama ini aku tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto selalu ada disampingku, dimanapun dan kapanpun. Anehnya, mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya? Apakah aku merasa bahwa Naruto itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupku yang mungkin akan segera hilang atau aku yang menginginkan keberadaannya yang selalu menopangku? Entahlah, yang penting sekarang Naruto selalu berada disisiku disaat aku membutuhkannya.

**End Pov**

**. **

**~oOo~**

_**Bila aku berjalan sendirian**_

_**Kau selalu ada dibelakangku**_

_**Walaupun kadang kusakiti dirimu**_

_**Kau diam dan tetap menantiku**_

**~oOo~**

.

Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ini terjadi disaat hari kematian Minata, ibu dari Hinata. Sejak kematiannya, Hinata selalu mengurung diri. Ia tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang memanggilnya, termasuk Naruto. Hingga suatu hari, ia berjalan sendirian dan seraya duduk di teras rumahnya yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia masih sedih dengan kepergian ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sejak tadi terus mengawasinya.

"Hinata…"

Hinata terlonjak kaget. Seharusnya ia sendirian saat ini. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Aku tau kau sedih kehilangan ibumu tapi… jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini, Hinata. Apa kau tidak tau, Ayahmu, Neji bahkan Hanabi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Termasuk aku…" suara Naruto sedikit memelan. Naruto sudah tidak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini. Ia sudah berencana untuk memberitahukan bahwa banyak orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Apa kau tau, Naruto-kun. Aku.. aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Aku tidak tau! Aku.. hiks.." Hinata terduduk lemas sambil menutup wajahnya dari derai airmata yang selama ini mengiringinya. Naruto mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya..

"Hinata..." Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata. BETS! Hinata menepis tangan Naruto membuat pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu terjengkal menabrak meja kayu yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan! Apa kau tidak tau perasaanku! Aku tidak bisa sepertimu, Naruto-kun! Aku tid-.." Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyakiti Naruto yang disayanginya.

Naruto kini sedang memperbaiki posisinya yang baru saja menabak meja. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan.

"Na-..." Hinata ingin meminta maaf tapi egonya mengalahkannya. Ia langsung beralih kembali dan duduk diteras tanpa mempedulikan Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Hinata masih menangis.

Beberapa lama kemudian, setelah ia puas menumpahkan cairan bening dipelupuk matanya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

EKH!

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia terkejut, seseorang yang diharapkannya tadi sudah pergi ternyata sekarang sedang duduk manis dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau sudah puas?" tanya orang itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. bagaimana kau..." Hinata terheran-heran dan bingung.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Hinata. Karena aku juga sudah kehilangan seorang ayah yang sangat berarti bagiku," kata Naruto pelan. Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan ksedihan yang paling dalam.

"Maaf..." Hinata mulai terisak. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah menyakiti Naruto tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tadi hingga ia tega menyakitinya.

"Sudahlah... kau tau, kata Iruka Oji-san, pelukan adalah sesuatu yang dapat menenangkan dan mengobati rasa sedih kita. Jadi... apa aku boleh memelukmu? Biarkan aku mengobati rasa sedihmu saat ini sampai sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil merentang kedua tangannya.

"Khe.. kau memang sok tau!" Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Ia menumpahkan sisa air matanya tadi pada Naruto. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..." pinta Hinata disela-sela tangisannya.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata semakin erat.

.

**~OoO~**

.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu, malam natal adalah malam suci yang penuh berkah. Itu katanya sih. Hinata sekarang berdiri sendirian di taman kota yang sekarang sudah dipasangi pohon natal yang besar dilengkapi lampu-lampu yang indah. Tangan kanannya kini sedang memegang HP dan kelihatannya sedang menelpon seseorang.

"APA!? Ke-kenapa?" Hinata terlihat terkejut atas pernyataan Neji tadi. Ia berjanji dengan kakaknya Neji untuk pergi ke pesta natal yang tiap tahun selalu didatanginya.

"Gomen ne Hinata. Aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku menumpuk hari ini." Kata Neji diseberang telpon.

"Hahh, baiklah. Aku tidak bisa memaksa nii-san. Aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Hinata tidak bersemangat.

"Gomen, Hinata.." ucap Neji seraya menutup telpon.

"HINATA!!" seseorang memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan.

"Sakura-chan.." Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura. Dibelakangnya ada Ino dan pacar mereka yang diketahui bernama Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Maaf nona-nona... gadis itu sudah ada janji denganku," kata seseorang yang ada dibelakang Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Naruto!" Sakura terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang ehm, terlihat tampan. Apalagi teman-temannya ikut terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Naruto memakai Tuxedo berwarna putih dengan sedikit warna keperakan, ditambah pula ditangannya kini sedang memegang buket besar mawar putih. Uwaa... seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng pokoknya.

"Wah, Hinata. Ternyata kau sudah ada janji dengan seorang pangeran ya, selamat berjuang," Sakura pun meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto, berdua.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata masih terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya seperti seorang pangeran. "... apa maksudnya?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Neji tadi menelponku. Katanya kau sendirian disini. Jadi, khusus malam ini aku akan menemanimu sampai tengah malam," kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Benarkah?" Hinata seakan tidak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Ya! Ayo kita pergi!" kata Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat ia berada.

"Naruto-kun, ano.. apa aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun padamu? Aku.. ingin membalas kebaikanmu selama ini," kata Hinata.

"Tersenyumlah!"

"Hah.."

"Kau harus selalu tersenyum. Hanya itu yang kupinta dari dirimu," kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata pergi menuju suatu tempat.

"Tunggu," Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Mau berfoto bersama? Suasana disini sangat... ehm, romantis," kata Hinata menunjukkan kameranya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto seraya mengambil kamera dari Hinata dan meminta seseorang memfoto mereka tepat didepan pohon natal.

"Cheese~!"

BLITZ!

.

**~oOo~**

_**K**__**atakanlah sesuatu pada diriku**_

_**A**__**ndaikan aku mampu melakukannya**_

_**P**__**asti akan kubalas kebaikanmu itu**_

_**P**__**asti akan selalu kulindungi dirimu**_

**~oOo~**

.

27 Desember. Hari yang ditunggu oleh Hinata. Kalian tau kenapa? Ya. Itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dimana para anak perempuan sangat menunggu hari itu, hari dimana kita akan bertambah dewasa.

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" Naruto memberikan kado yang bisa dibilang kecil. Hanya memakai bungkus kado berwarna lavender dan pita ungu. Sesuai dengan kepribadian Hinata yang lembut.

"Terima kasih. Apa ini," Hinata membuka isi kado tersebut. "I-ini..." Hinata terkejut. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontine kepingan salju yang sangat indah.

"Sekarang kau pakai ya," kata Naruto sambil memakaikan kalung itu dileher Hinata..

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata tersenyum malu. "Na-Naruto-kun..."

"Ya.."

"Terima kasih.."

"Hmm, sudahlah. Mau berfoto bersama?" tawar Naruto tersenyum sambil memamerkan kameranya.

"Hah!? Kau memang suka sekali berfoto ya. Apa kau ingin jadi model?" tanya Hinata sweetdropped sambil memandang langit malam yang bersalju.

"Yup! Tentu saja! ...Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin membuat kenang-kenangan yang banyak bersama dirimu..." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hm, kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata polos. Sepertinya, Hinata tidak mendengarkan sejak tadi. ^_^"a

"Ng.. bukan apa-apa. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Cuaca disini semakin dingin disini," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dari tempatnya.

GREB! Naruto berhenti sejenak, ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya untuk pergi.

"Bisa... temani aku.. sebentar lagi.." pinta Hinata menunduk malu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Tentu saja..." ucap Naruto seraya duduk disamping Hinata.

"Salju yang indah..." ucap Hinata.

"Ya.." sahut Naruto. "Hinata..."

"Ya..."

"Aku suka padamu.." ucap Naruto.

"Aku tau, Naruto-kun. Aku tau.." ucap Hinata sambil membaringkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto dan memejamkan mata, merasakan setiap jatuhnya kepingan salju yang tak terlihat dan hembusan hawa dingin di musim dingin ini.

"Hinata, mau berfoto?"

"Tentu saja~!" sahut Hinata bersemangat.

"Cheese~!"

BLITZ!

.

**~oOo~**

_**Tetapi kenapa tapi kenapa**_

_**Tak pernah bisa kulakukan semua**_

_**La la la la la la la la..**_

_**La la la la la..**_

**~oOo~**

.

Keesokan harinya...

"APAAAA!!?? PERGI KE LONDON?!" teriakan seorang Hyuuga heiress menggema di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Iya. gomenasai, Hyuuga-san. Mereka baru saja pergi ke Bandara Narita," kata Kakashi memelas.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun tidak memberitahuku. Kenapa?" Hinata terlihat syok. Padahal baru tadi malam ia bersama Naruto tapi sekarang ia sudah pergi.

"Maafkan saya, Hyuuga-san. Naruto-san melarang saya untuk memberitahu anda," kata Kakashi merasa bersalah.

"Kapan?"

"Apa?" ucap Kakashi bingung.

"Kapan pesawatnya akan berangkat?" tanya Hinata berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Pukul sembilan pagi ini," kata Kakashi.

"Sekarang masih pukul delapan. Masih sempat!" ucap Hinata seraya pergi secepat ia bisa untuk menyusul Naruto.

"Taksi!" Hinata menyetop sebuah taksi. _"Tunggu aku, Naruto-kun.."_

_. _

**~OoO~**

.

Naruto sedang menyeret kopernya menuju tempat pemeriksaan barang dan tempat penitipan barang.

"Naru-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Eh, i-iya Oka-san. Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto tersenyum lebar dan dipaksakan.

"Oka-san baik-baik saja. Kalau kau mau tetap tinggal disini juga tidak apa-apa," kata Kushina.

"Tapi..." Naruto tertunduk lesu.

Kushina berjalan menghampiri Naruto, "Dengarkan kata hatimu, Naru-chan. Oka-san tidak mau kau menyesal akhirnya. Oka-san hanya ingin kau bahagia," kata Kushina tersenyum lembut.

"Oka-san... aku... akan tetap tinggal disini," kata Naruto tegas.

"Oka-san mengerti. kalau kau rindu pada Oka-san, kau boleh menemui Oka-san di Londong dengan satu syarat," kata Kushina.

"Syarat?"

"Naru-chan harus membawa calon menantu saat bertemu Oka-san, hehe.." ujar Kushina.

"Tentu saja, Oka-san,"

.

**~OoO~**

.

_Dimana? Dimana Naruto-kun? Aku.. aku ingin bertemu Naruto-kun!_ Hinata berlari mengelilingi setiap ruangan yang ada dalam Bandara. Mencari-cari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan 08.58. tinggal 2 menit lagi pesawat menuju London akan Take Off.

"_Dimana? Naruto-kun... padahal, padahal aku belum mengucapkan selamat jalan. Padahal aku belum membalas semua kebaikanmu yang selama ini telah kau berikan padaku. Tapi kenapa, aku tidak pernah melakukan semua itu. Kenapa kau pergi sebelum aku membalasnya. KENAPA!?"_

"NARUTO-KUN~!!!"

TUING! Sebuah botol kosong menimpuk kepala Hinata.

"Berisik sekali! Baru kali ini aku mendengar teriakanmu, Hinata," ucap seseorang yang ada di belakang Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan seraya memutar tubuhnya.

Di belakangnya, seseorang yang ia rasa kenal sedang duduk membelakanginya di bangku tunggu. Orang itu memakai topi rajutan berwarna putih, pakaiannya sedikit terhalangi oleh bangku tunggu tetapi Hinata menebak bahwa pakaian yang dipakenya itu sejenis jumper dan ia juga memakai kacamata yang mirip orang bermain ski.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata berjalan mendekati orang itu dengan perasaan was-was.

Orang itu sedikit memalingkan muka dan melepas kacamata skinya,"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi," kata orang itu tersenyum lembut dan berdiri dihadapan Hinata.

"Na-NARUTO-KUN~!!!" Hinata langsung menjatuhkan diri memeluk Naruto, bibirnya bergetar menahan kegembiraan yang sangat mendalam.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, Hinaata," ucap Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, malah semakin erat.

"Ng, tidak apa-apa. aku senang kau sudah kembali Naruto-kun," bulir-bulir air bening menghiasi wajah manisnya, tergambar sekali wajahnya saat ini bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucap Naruto pelan dan mungkin hanya Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Naruto sedikit menangis.

"Jangan pergi lagi dariku,"

"Tentu saja. Aku takkan pergi karena masih ada orang yang lebih membutuhkanku,"

"Siapa?"

"Kau, hehe..." ucap Nruto sedikit menyentil hidung Hinata. "Kau mau berfoto?"

"Aku heran. Kenapa sih kau sering sekali membawa kamera?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena itu hobiku, hehe..." kata Naruto nyengir dan meminta orang lewat untuk memfoto mereka.

"Cheese~!"

BLITZ!

.

**~End's of Flashback~**

.

"_Hahh.. kenangan yang sangat menggembirakan,"_ gumam Hinata tersenyum senang seraya membalik halaman terakhir dari album photo tersebut.

"Album photo~"

Hinata hampir terlonjak dan album photo yang dipegangnya terlempar agak jauh darinya. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang meniup-niup tengkuknya. "Na-Naruto-kun, se-sejak kapan ada disini?" Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kau serius sekali melihat album photo itu," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk album photo yang terlempar tadi.

"_Ja-jadi sejak awal..."_ Hinata menggerutu dalam hati dan mukanya langsung memerah. "Se-sebaiknya aku pergi," Hinata mengalihkan pandangan.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangan Hinata.

"A-aku mau pergi beres-beres,"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya seperti orang yang ingin benar-benar tau.

"R-rumah... dan gudang.."

"Lalu?"

"A-aku mau membersihkan halaman.." Hinata semakin gugup, jawabannya semakin aneh. -?-

Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata, "Lalu?" tatapan Naruto semakin dalam.

"Setelah itu..." Hinata bingung, kehabisan jawaban.

"Hm?"

Naruto semakin dekat. Hinata bingung menghindari mata biru langitnya yang terus mengejar mata lavendernya. Pandangan Hinata semakin kabur.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu..." Mata Hinata menutup perlahan-lahan, tak mampu lagi pesona mata biru langit Naruto. Hinata menanti dengan tegang , seluruh tubuhnya kaku, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Hinata langsung menunduk malu.

"Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita. Biar aku saja yang membersihkan gudang," tawar Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"I-iya..." Hinata seraya pergi ke dalam rumahnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

FLAP! FLAP! FLAP! FLAP!

Lembaran album photo terbuka halaman demi halaman dengan bantuan angin. Dan, sampailah di halaman terakhir. Naruto memandangi foto terakhir yang ada di halaman terakhir.

"Memories of happy days~" ucap Naruto tersenyum memandangi foto tersebut dan seraya pergi ke gudang.

Foto kenangan yang paling menggembirakan dan paling indah terpampang dalam foto terakhir. Foto seorang pria jabrik kuning yang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, disampingnya seorang wanita barambut indigo memakai gaun putih bersih dengan motif bunga sakura dibagian bawah gaun. Foto pernikahan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata atau sekarang disebut Uzumaki Hinata.

Sakura-sakura mulai menggugurkan bunganya, kelopak-kelopaknya menutupi album photo itu sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga seseorang dimasa depan akan menemukannya dan membaca album photo yang penuh kenangan itu.

.

**~The End~**

**. **

Huwaaa.. gomen ne minna-san. Walaupun telat tapi masih hari fluffy NaruHina kan? Ya, ya, ya, (ditimpuk readers). Hueee... ini chapter yang panjang and langsung ditamatin.

Salahkan PLN karena keseringan mati lampu, huee.. jadi Yui telat publishnya. Gomen juga kalau fic ini kurang fluffy.. T_T

MET MERAYAKAN HARI FLUFFY NARUHINA!! ^0^ Yui ucapkan dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam (ceile..)

Mind to review? ^^

**.**

**Cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
